Remembering
by 96flowers
Summary: I remember the day I meet that man. The Doctor. One-Shot. Also slight hint of XMEN. This is about my OC but I couldn't get the characters to list an OC. Sorry. Ziva is in it though.


**HI okay, so here is my first posting ever! OMG flipping. Any way. I think I have fixed all my mistakes. If you see something like grammar or spelling tell me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not NCIS or Doctor Who, as cool as that would be. All I own is the OC and the plot. **

* * *

Remembering

"_Wow, this is amazing!" Alexa said as she looked around the giant room inside a small little police box._

"_What, no 'it's bigger on the inside' that every person says upon entering?" asked Braxiatel._

"_Considering what I just went through with you and Theta over there I'm not that surprised that this thing is bigger on the inside"_

"_We were lucky to run into you Alexa, without your help, I think that we, along with over half of this city, would be nothing but ash right now," Theta said, coming over from where she later learned was the communications center._

"_All I did was showed you around the city."_

"_You did so much more. You also helped…"_

"Alexa!" Tony yelled from his desk next to hers.

"What?!" Alexa snapped back, more than a little frustrated that he woke her up.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said wake you up in an hour, well it's been an hour," He said shrinking back in his chair. Tony may be a flirt and obnoxious, but he wasn't stupid. He knew not to cross Alexa unless he wanted to go around all day with his mouth forced shut buy an energy field.

"Ugh…..thanks," Alexa said as she got up and stretched. "I need coffee. Anyone want any?"

"Yes, I'll come," Ziva said with a knowing smile. "We need to talk anyway. You and I need a very long talk."

"Cool, we will be back in a half hour."

* * *

"So who is this Theta and Braxiatel?" Ziva asked. "The way you were mumbling his name and the look on face makes me think that they are more than just friends."

Alexa sat and stared at her coffee trying to think if a way to say this without sounding completely insane. _It's been so long since that day. Not just for me but for them . . . him . . . as well._

"The dream I was having was the memory when I first meet Theta and Braxiatel. I was 8 years old. I already had my abilities so I was aloud out on my own, for the most part. There was an attack on New York." Alexa said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Attack?" Ziva gasped. "I have never heard of an attack in New York around that time."

"Most people who remember were the people that were in the city during the time, because they can't just wish it away. You see, it was an alien attack . . . and before you interrupt you have known me for years . . . you know that it is possible." Alexa said reluctantly.

"I know," Ziva sighed. "It's still hard to take in sometimes."

"Believe me, I know. Like I said, it was an alien attack and people will do anything to forget and deny they are actually real."

"Okay but how did Theta and Braxtel come into this?"

"Well, Theta is a nickname for…well….The Doctor," Alexa said. "Braxiatel was his older brother."

"Was?" Ziva asked, catching her choice of words.

"Yes, was, he's dead now," Alexa sighed. "Along with all of the timelords. The Doctor is the last of his kind."

"How?" Ziva asked.

"A war," Alexa said with a look of absolute regret and sadness it made Ziva wish she hadn't asked. "The Last Great Time war. I fought in it, alongside The Doctor. The time lords were sacrificed so that the universe could continue. I was there when the moment burned Galifrey and put a lock on the time war."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Most people don't, it's okay though, I'm fine, and so is the Doctor." Alexa said with a smile. "Come on, lets get back before Gibbs has our heads. Oh, and if you ever do meet The Doctor, don't call him Theta, I am the only one who is allowed to do that."

"Not likely that I will meet him, but I won't, promise." Ziva said laughing.

* * *

**So that is it. My first****! If you like this idea, tell me! I will write more about Alexa and NCIS or The Doctor. Just tell me.  
**

**Make me happy, Review please!**


End file.
